It is not over yet
by Mislav
Summary: Sequel to my story Post Morpem. Starts where season 7 finale picked on. Blue flu strikes in Wilkerson family neighborhood, Reese comes home for visit, and Malcolm meets one special girl again.
1. Chapter 1

Dewey walks through living room. He wears red shirt, black pants and white shoes. He slips on Jamie's toy and falls on the floor. He hits cupboard near coutch with his leg and knocks vase from it on the floor. It breaks. Dewey looks at it in teror.

Dewey picks up smashed pieces and puts them in black plastic trash bag tooken from kitchen.

He is then seen dumping bag in dumpster near their home, smashing pig box in his room, tooking money from it, runing into store near their home, and coming out with vase wich looks the same like that wich he broke.

He is then shown puting that vase on that same cupboard, just in momentwhen Lois walks in, wearing her working uniform. She is obiously pregnat for few months.

-Hi, Dewey-she says.-Was everything OK?

-Yes, mom-he says.

He then notices small fragment of vase near cupboard, just in moment when mom starts walking towards it. He says:

-Wow, look at that!-he says, showing with her finger behind her.

He picks up the fragment while she is looking away and, without betterwayy to hide it, he swallows it.

Lois turns back.

-Look at what?-she asks.

-I was mistaken-he whispers.

She looks at him suspiciously for few second, then walks off.

-It was worth of that-Dewey says, in strange, high-pinch voice tone.

#

Malcolm is dressed in his janitors uniform and washes lockers with cloff in hallway of colleges's building.

Malcolm's cameo:

-Great. I need to wash all this in one hour. Then I need to go on five classes, then clean up toilets. I'm actualy feeling... home sick. (His face turns shocked expression.) Oh, my God! What am I saying?! I realy need a rest.

A girl walks near him, wearing white T-shirt, red jeans and blue shoes.

Malcolm briefly sees her from behind, and looks behind her, like he saw her from somewhere, but decides not to follow her.

#

Hal, Lois, Dewey and Jamie are siting around kitchen table. Hal eats bread with butte and drinks coffe, Lois eats chocolate cerials with milk, Dewey eats sandwich and drinks orange juice, and Jamie eats cerials.

-Did You heard?-Lois asks Hal.

-Heard what -he asks.

-Blue flue striked in our neighborhood.

Extremly woried expression turns up on Hal's face.

-Blue flue?-Dewey asks, confused.-Wha is that?

-It is illegal to strike for police officers-Lois explains.-So, when they want some kind of improvement on their work place, they call in sick till their supervisors agree on that. Shouldn't you go to work, Hal?

-What? Are you crazy? Our neighborhood is literaly lawless now! Do You realy want me to get killed? Whait, don't answer that! I'm staying right here!

-Hal, go!

-No!

-Hal, if You don't go now, you won't have any desire to live left! I will end up Every contact with you... LITERALY every.

Hal stays siting for few second, he yells:

-O'right!-and walks off.

Before opening front doors, he turns back to Lois and asks her:

-Maybe we could make living will before I go?-he asks.

-Just go!-Lois yells.

-O'right!-Hal yells, and walks out, slamming the doors behind. Soonly after, strange noises are heard from garage.

Lois yells:

-For God's sake, Hal! I can hear you histericly cryng in garage!

Soonly after, sound of car driving away of is heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal stops his car in front of his work place. He walks out, closing and locking doors behind, and puts key in right pocket of his pants. Hal is moving slowly, looking around woriedly. Teenage boy rides by on his black bike and accidently scratches Hal's car, wic scares Hal who jumps in place and screams in teror, and simply continues riding.

Hal yells after him:

-Hey! Look what you done!

Boy stops and looks on Hal, with smug on his face.

-What will you do? Call the cops?-he asks, then laughs.

Suddenly, rage appears on Hal's face. He tooks car key, unlocks the doors, sits on drivers seat, closing the doors behind, puts key in lock, puts on seat belt, turns on the car with key, then drives after boy. He manages to catch up with him. He quickly opens drivers side doors, then pulls boy in, causing him to get of his bike, wich falls on the ground, throwing boy on back seat, then quickly closes the doors and stops the car.

#

In next shoot, boy is siting on back seat of Hal's car. Hal is puting handcuffs on his hands. He locks them and puts key in left pocket of his pants.

-You can't do this!-boy says.

-I don't see anybody stoping me-Hal respondes.

-Where did you got these handcuffs, anyway?-boy asks.

-Well, few days ago, in this car, my wife and I decided to try out... O'right, that's enough of questions! You will stay here for next eight hours! You were skiping school today anyway.

-What if I need to use toilet?

-Suck it up!

-Figuratively?

-You hope so.

-I will need food! And water!

-You will survive for eight hours!

-Somebody will see me!

-There are no police officers on the street. Maybe somebody sees You and calls the police... Oh, yes. Nobody is there now! Now it's not so funny, is it?

-I will scream!

-I don't think so-Hal says, takes of his tie and gages him. He then walks out, closes the doors behind, locks them, and walks off, leaving window on left back doors slightly opened (for the air).

#

Malcolm is in the libary, siting in front of table reading biology book. One girl sits near him, dressed in same way as girl he saw in hallway. Malcolm noticed her and looks at her. He says, stunned:

-Heather?

She turns to him and looks at him.

Now, for Malcolm, there is no doubt.

That is a girl he kissed three months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

-Wo...a!-he manages to say.-You... are... here?

-Yes. I'm studyng literature.

-Well... I'm studyng biology.

-Nice.

-Yes... Very nice...-he says while looking into her eyes.

She starts looking at him motionlesly, like she felt that...something special is hapening.

That was true, but it was hapening in their hearts...

Just to breake silence, Malcolm says:

-I didn't see you for months.

-Yes... same with me.

-Well... I need to go-he says, closes book, puts it back on shelf and walks off.

Malcolm's cameo: "Oh my God! What is going on with me? My heart is bumping strongly, my body is sweating and I actualy feel good. Oh, my God! Could it be... Love? Oh, no! I can't be in love! I'm terrible at that! OK, maybe it isn't. Be optimistic, Malcolm. Maybe it is... SARS or mad cow disease. I'll make a test", he ends up, smiling with bit of hope, but then his face turns "I-just-realised-how-bizare-and-wierd-I-am" look.

#

Reese sneaks in his old room through unlocked window. He wears black jacket, blue jeans, white shoes and black backpack. He lies on his old bed. He takes of backpack and puts it on bed and opens it. It contains fire crackers, knives, matches and few sandwiches. He tooks one sandwich and starts eating it.

#

Hal gets back from work and jumps in his car, with grocery bag in left hand. He turns on car with key and drives to public toilet near by. He stops, climbs on back seat, tooks key, takes cuffs of boy and pills tie out of his mouths.

-Now you can use the toilet-he says to boy.

He follows a boy out. Boy walks in, closing the doors behind, and Hal waits for him outside. When boy walks out, Hal seats him on pasenger seat and puts him seat belt on. He then holds him grocery bag. Boy founds bottle of water in it and drinks all of it. He throws it on back seat. He then founds hamburger and starts eating it hungrily.

-Now, we are going to my house-Hal says-where you will pay off damage you done.

-My parents will be woried-he says.

-I got the impression your parents are used to not to have you at home till late hours.

-How do you know?

-I have experience.

#

Shadowy figure plants few fire crackers in back pipe of old car parked on desert parking lot near forest and lights them with lighter, then runs of. Car explodes. In fire, reflection of Reese smiled face is clearly seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hal drags boy into their house, in kitchen.

-Damage you done on my car is, as I estimate, and I estimate good, about 100 dolars. For that money I could hire handyman to fix our sink and hole in our bathtub. Wich is why you are gonna do that-Hal says after taking tool belt and manual from kitchen dwar and puting them on the floor, in front of the boy.

-I don't know how to do that!

-Use a manual! If my wife asks, you are handyman who works for free as part of volontery action. I expect all to be over in two hours. Then you will be free to go.

While saying that, Hal locks front and back doors, then unpluges the phone and brings it with him while walking away in living room.

#

Shadowy figure writes huge sign SUCKERS all over front doors of police station, with red grafiti spray. He then quickly runs away.

#

College's hallway. Malcolm is again in his janitor's uniform, with yellow ruber glowes on hands, scrubing can in woman's toilet with toilet brush. Heather walks in, then silently screams snd jumps in place. Malcolm also silently screams. Heather then smiles.

-I'm so sory-she says.

-It's OK-he says.

Short silence.

-Listent, Malcolm... I just wannet to ask you...

-What?

-You know... Three months ago.. We... well, we kissed.

-Well... yes.

-After that, we agreed it was totalyl... Unexpected... Apoligized to each other... And agreed we should get on with our... lives.

-Yes.

-Did you felt something... special?

Malcolm starts recolecting that event. His face turns red, his eyes get shined, and he smiles.

But, when he feels Heather noticed that, he quickly stops recolecting.

-Actualy-he suddenly says-I don't remember that night very well. I will need some time to think detaly about this.

She looks at him suspiciously for few second, but then says:

-OK-and walks away.

Malcolm continues scrubing the can, but soonly his minds floath away and that same expression he had recently shows up on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois walks into kitchen, wearing her work uniform. She sees boy who Hal tooked into kitchen fixing the sink. Boy notices her, gives her a look and continues work.

-Hi-he says.

-Hi-she says, looking confused.-Who... Who are you?

-I...-boy starts talking while still concertrated on work-Well, I am, aparently... obiously... a handyman..whom your hubsband hired to...ugh... to fix... a sink! And, aparentl... obiously, a bathtub.

-Realy? But You look so young! How old are you?

-I'm sixteen. But... This is my first job, you know. And I'm actualy from volontery group. I 'm not being paid for this. I... we just like to help people.

-Nice...-Lois says suspiciously.-Why is phone unpluged?

-Ugh...-boy starts, but at that moment Hal runs to Lois.

-Lois, are you tired?

-Well... I guess so... but... why...

-Would you like a massage?

-Uhmm...

-Just come over here!-he says and draggs her in living room.

#

Dewey walks into his room, wearing white T-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes, and founds Reese lyng on his bed. they both scream, and Reese jumps to him and covers his mouths with his hand. When Dewey stopa resisting, he gets his hands of him.

-Reese? What the heck are You doing here.

-I will tell You, just please, don't tell anyone.

-That depends.

-About what?

Smirk appears on Dewey's place.

-OK-Reese tookes some money from right pocket of his pants, than gives it to Dewey, who puts it in right pocket of his jeans.-I'm here because I finaly lived that day. BLUE FLU! Lawless time! When I can do whatever I want without being caught! Just please, let me stay here.

-OK. You can stay in a closet.

-Thanks.

#

Hal is in the kitchen, examining the sink. Boy is standing in front of him.

-It seems all is fixed well-Hal says.-Good work.

-Thanks.

-You're welcome. Now go! And if you tell anyone, I will have PEOPLE who will LOOK AT YOU and report to ANYONE THEY CAN if You do ANYTHING WRONG! You got it?

Boy knods his head.

-OK. Go now.

Boy runs out.

Soonly after, Hal notices boy writing sign on his yard fence with red grafiti sprey. Boy is about 5'7 tall, average weight, Caucasian, with sholder slight brown hair and brown eyes, wearing yellow T-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He tooks camera from kitchen dwar, runs out and photographs him. Boy panicks and tries to run away. Hal runs after him and catches him, then draggs him in his yard.

-Yoz can't do anything!-boy yells.-Police isn't working.

-But you have parents. And police will start working again. You don't want anybody to see this photograph, right?

Boy bends his head.

-No-he answers.

-Well, lets make a deal.

-Great! What should I do?

#

Shoot changes to boy scrubing grafit from fence using backet full of water and washing cloff, while Hal stands next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Malcolm is siting on bed in his room, wearing grey T-shirt, white shorts and blue woolen slippers. He holds phone in hand. He looks like he can't decide to dial a number or not. Eventualy, he calls. After two rings, person he called answers. That is Francis. He is siting in front of his desk in office in his work place, wearing casual working clothes. He picks up the phone and answers.

-Smiths paper towels incorporated, how can I help you?-he says.

-Francis, that's me-Malcolm says.

-Malcolm?!-Francis says, suprised.-Why are you calling?

-I need to talk with you. It's serious.

-OK... About what do you want to...

-How do you know are feelings you feel towards somebody is true love.

-OK... Just to be on safe side here... This is about some girl?

-Yes, duh...

-Oh, thank God! Well... start thinking about her.

Malcolm starts thinking about Heather. Sparkles show in his eyes and he smiles.

-That's love-Francis says.

-But... how... how did you...?

-I could hardly hear you breathing. She is obiously breath taking for you. In all segments. That's true love.

Malcolm smiles.

-Thank you very much-he says.

-You're welcome-Francis responds.-Hey, wanna buy some of Smiths paper towels.

-Ugh... No.

-Damm it! Well, it was worth of try. Goodbye.

-Bye.

Francis hangs up, then Malcolm puts phone back on small desk near his bed.

#

Dewey walks through kitchen and sees chicken leg in the sink-food remained from dinner. He tooks it and walks into his room, closing the doors behind. There, he puts leg in back side of his pants and rubs it a few times, then opens the closet, says: "Here you go, Reese!", dumps it in, and closes the closet's doors behind.

#

Night. Hal and Lois are sleeping in their beds, wearing their pidjamas. Hal wokes up. He walks in kitchen and opens fridge. He tooks small Sprite bottle, opens it and drinks some. He looks though the window and sees shadowy figure coming into Abe's house through window, wich is forced open. Hal puts Sprite bottle back in fridge and closes fridge doors. He searches kitchen dwars. He founds pair of grey working glowes and puts them on. He tooks woolen bag found there and bites of eye, nose and mouth holes on it, spiting them in trash can in kitchen, then puts it over his face. He tooks duct tape from drawer and puts it in right pocket of his pidjama pants, then tooks flashlight from drawer, closes the drawer, and sneaks out through back doors, closing them behind. He sneaks into his neighbours yard and sneaks in house through window, and sneaks to place from wich he hears noises, in living room, with his flashlight turned on. He sees large Asian ma. dressed in leather searching living room dwars. He sneaks to him from behind and hits him over back of his head with flaslight, knocking him unconcisnouses. He then dumps flashlight on coutch near by and tries to stop him falling, so he wouldn't make the noise, but burgular falls on top of him, pushing him on the floor. Hal manages to push him on the coutch. He tooks duct tape abd binds his wrists, ankles and mouths with it. He manages to drug him in basement, where he stuffs him in old closet, closing the closet's doors behind. He tooks key from old desk near closet, locks the closet and puts key back on the desk. He walks back in living room, puts all stuff back in dwars and closes them. He sneaks out through window, closing it behind. He sneaks back in his house, closing the back doors behind. He puts flashlight, glowes and duct rape back in dwar, closing it behind, dumps his mask in dumpster near house, and walks back in bedroom. Reese was tooking food from fridge, but Hal didn't even noticed him. Reese sits back on coutch in living room and continues watching porn on TV.


	7. Chapter 7

Hal, Lois, Dewey and Jamie are having breakfast in kitchen around the kitchen table. Lois wears her uniform, Hal casual working chlose, Dewey white shirt, black pants and blue sneekers, and Jamie red shirt, blue pants and white sneekers. Hal eats ham and eggs and drinks coffe, Lois eats that too and drinks caffe, Dewey eats fruit loops with milk, and Jamie toast with butter and drinks milk.

-You seem pretty confident today-Lois says to Hal, observing him.-You are not afraid anymore?

-Oh, no-Hal says.-I found a solution.

Dewey uses oportunity to took two toast from table and two slices of bacon from Hal's and two slices of bacon from Hal's plate, wraps it in paper nepcken tooken from table, and hids it in right pocket of his pants. He quickly finishes his breakfast and walks away from table, tooking his backpack and puting it on backs. He walks out through front doors, closing the doors behind, then walks to window of his room, tooks toasts and bacon from pocket, unwrapes it, blowws his nose in it, wraps it again and puts it back in right pocket of his pants, opens the window and whispers:

-Lois is Bigfoot!

Reese opens closet's doors. Dewey throws bacon and toasts in it, and Reese dumps him big plastic trash bag, wich he used instead of toilet. Dewey holds it in disgust, closes the window and walks off.

#

Hal pulls of his car after work in front of Abe's house. He walks out, closing the doors behind, walks to front doors, and rings a doorbell. Soonly after, Abe opens the doors. He is wearing purple shirt and brown pants. Kitty is standing near him, wearing red shirt, blue jeans and blue slippers.

-Hi, Abe-Hal says.

-Hi, Hal-Abe says.-What do you need?

-Oh, I just want to borow some flaxes. Do you have one?

-Yes, in basement. I can bring them for you...

-No, I will took them myself.

-Do you know where...

-Yea, of course-Hal says and walks in.

Hal sneaks down in basement, tooks key and unlocks the closet, then puts key back on the desk. Burgular is awake, fighting to get loose, but failing. Hal drags him from closet, opens window, and dumps him outside, in bushes. He tooks flaxes and puts them in right pocket of his pants. He jumps out of window, drags man to back side of his car, opens the trunk, closes it, sneaks back in through window, closes it, tools flaxes from pocket, and walks away through front doors, saying: "Thank you" and showing flaxes.

Hal opens trunk and tapes duct tape off burgular's mouths.

-Before you say anything-Hal says-remember that I found idoms in your posetion. White stuff. Wich can sent you in prison for very long time. Except if you will paint my house for free. And cut grass in my yard. Because I spent some money on paint and brushes. What do you say?

After short silence, burgular says:

-Everything, just give me clean undrerwear.

#

Wilkerson's family house, inside. Burgular is painting walls with white paint. Lois is standing near by.

-Hal told me you are also membert of that... volontery group.

-Yes, I am.

-Where is your center?

-What?

-A center.

-Oh, that! It is... in. This. Town.

-Where excactly?

-That's a secret!-he cuts her off and continues the work.

Hal is watching TV on coutch in living room. He notices siluete in dark clothning sneaking near by to back doors. He pushes siluete to front side and sees his face.

-Reese?-he screams.


	8. Chapter 8

Hal looked around after screaming, but luckily, nobody heard him. During that time, Reese punched him in stomack with foot and tried to run away, but he hold him back.

-What are you doing here?-Hal asked.

Before Reese could answer, pocket knife fall out his jacket on the floor, then few sky masks, few pairs of black leather gloves, few tubes of grafiti sprey, few tire irons, some fire crackers, lighter, few toy guns and big screwdriver.

Hal looks at Reese in teror.

-What did you do? Or planned to do?

Reese tries to say something, but fails.

-Shouldn't you be on work?

Reese is quiet.

-What did you do? Or planned to do?

Reese tries to say something, but fails.

-Oh, just forget it!-Hal says.-I don't want to know. But I will tell your mother about this. You crossed the line! And I hoped I will never say this to you again.

Hal turns and starts walking to kitchen, draging Reese with him, when Reese says:

-I saw you.

Hal stops, turns back and walks few steps closer to Reese.

-What?-he asks.

-I saw you sneaking back in house through back doors today. At 2 am! And puting something in kitchen drawer. I don't know what was it and what have you doing, but I'm sure, and so are you, that mom will have her ways to found out if I tell her and that she won't be happy about it once she does!

After short thinking Hal says:

-O right! What do you want me to do in exchange for your silence?

-First, don't tell mom anything.

-OK. Next.

-You need to do a favour to me and couple of my friends.

#

Burgular is in the yard, cuting grass, and he accidently cuts his right fist. He runs it house. Lois notices it.

-Oh, my God!-she yells.-What hapened?

-I accidently cuted myself-he says.

-Let me help you with that-she says and leads him in bathroom, puts his fist above the bathtub, pulls up his sleave, and starts washing his wound. Suddenly, she notices something on his arm.

-My mom has this too-she says.-Is this... a prison tatoo.

She turns of water and threatingly dazes into his eyes.

#

Malcolm's college, libary. Heather is siting in front of desk, alone, reading big book. Malcolm, still in his janitor's uniform, then slowly walks towards her.

Hi-he says.

She gives him a look and smiles.

-Hi-she respondes.

-Can I sit down?

-Sure, go ahead-she says and continues reading.

Malcolm sits next to her. After few seconds, he starts:

-Do you remember what you asked me? About... that night?

-She looks at him.

-Yes-she says.

-I said I need to think about it.

-Yes.

I apoligize for that. Because that was a lie. I knew right after, even during that moment that night what am I feeling.

-And what are you feeling?

-I feel like I wanted person like you my whole life. That you are right for me. That may not be true, maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm jumping with conclusions, but you can't imagine how happy I would be if you would... Or at least try to... to be my...

-I can not only imagine that, but feel it-she said with sparkles in her eyes.-Because I feel the same.

And she kissed him.

#

Hal is siting in his car near police station, in distress state, sweating rapidly, with his hands on the wheel.

Reese and few of his friends are in police station. They are alone there. They are five of them. They all wear dark clothing and shoes, and black glowes over hands and black sky mask over faces. They are writing grafitis with grafiti sprays on the walls, smashing computers with tire irons, and cuting curtains with knives.

Lois walks to Hal's car, to pasenger side doors, and knocks on the glass. That scares Hal, who screams and jumps in place. Lois shows him with her hand to pull down the window, wich he does, puting fake smile on his face.

-Lois-he says, faking suprise.-What are you doing here?

-Forget it, Hal-Lois says.-That guy confessed everything.

Hal opens his mouths to say something, but she cuts him off.

-You decided to become vigilnate! A VIGILNATE?!

Hal knods his head.

-And what are you doing here, anyway?

Hal looks at her again and opens his mouth to say something, but stops when Reese and his friends run back to a car, pulling of sky masks. They are smiling... till they see Lois, who gives them THE LOOK.

They faces freeze.

Hal knods his head and starts cryng.

#

Malcolm is in his room, siting in front of his writing desk, studyng. This time he wears red T-shirt, blue jeans and woolen blue slippers.

Malcom's narration to audience:

-I finaly got A from my Math test. I don't need to work so much anymore, and tonight, I'm going out with Heather! I wonder are my at home so happy as I am.

#

Wilkerson's family neighborhood. Hal, Reese and his friends are walking on the street only in their underwear, one behind another, starting from Hal.

-How long?-Reese whispers.

-With little luck-Hal whispers-we will be done till breakfast.

-It's 2 pm now-Reese whispers, confused.

-I know-Hal whispers.

Lois is driving in car slowly near them, following them.

**This is not the last chapter! There will be one more!**


	9. Chapter 9

That night at 8 pm Malcolm sat at table in local boath, in near edge in front of large window. She showed up at about 8:10 pm. She wore white T-shirt, red shorts and brown sandals, and had small purse over her right shoulder. It was fiting unusualy warm weather. He could see her bare legs with smooth white skin. When he caught himself staring, he looked her in the eyes and smiled to her, and she smiled back.

She walked to him and sat at his table.

-Hi-she said.

-Hi-he said.-So... What will you drink?

-Let's see...-She said, reading menu wich she tooked from the table.-I will have a glass of Cola.

-I will have that too-Malcolm agreed.

They called waitress and gave her their orders, and she soonly get them their drinks, then walked away.

-So...-Heather said after taking a slip of Cola.-Will we start with you?

-Sure-he smiled-Let's start with the worst one.

She smiled, not realising that he is not kidding.

-So...-he started.-I was born in New York, on 10th April 1988. My mother's name is Lois. She works in Lucky Aide. My father's name is Hal. He works as clerk in some boring company. I have four brothers. Francis, five years older. He lives on Alaska now. Works in some paper towel company now. He has wife, Piama. Native American. They live together. They have no children... yet. Then Reese. Year older then me. Unfortunately, he droped out of school, but he worked things out. He works as janitor..,. I know-he said when Heather chukkled-in High school wich he was atending. Then there is Dewey. Three years younger. Great student. Very creative. Likes playing piano. He actualy goes on competitions. He olready wone few rewards. He should start attending High school next year. And there is Jamie. The youngest. He is two, almost three years old now. Smart kid, very... very active. And, my mother is pregnat again.

-Realy?-Heather asked, almost chocking herself on Cola.

-Yes. I know. I couldn't believe either. None of us could. But, what can you do? And... I like Math, Biology, Physic, Chemistry, English, PE, listening Green Day. And now you.

-Ok...-she started.-As you know, I am Heather Sutherland. I am born in same town you are, in same part of it, on 15th July 1988. My father's name is Jonathan. He works as clerk in some car rental place. My mothers name is Jenny. She works as lyberian in that big libary near that city theatre. I have older sister, Melany, 24 years old. She diplomated medicine. She works as nurse in public hospital in Manhattan. She has boyfriend, George Smith, 25, writer. I like Biology, Chemistry, English and Green day too. I don't realy like Math, Physic and PE, to be honest. I also like... hmmm... Cola! Obiously. And nature. Especialy parks. I like combination of nature and play, city life. It makes me feel safe and peacefulll. I don't know why. Well... I see you're studyng Biology.

-That's right.

-How it is?

-Pretty hard actualy. I have to study a lot and be very precise. We do lots of practical experiments.

-What are you planing to do when you... graduate?

-I'll probably found work in some institute or something.

-Where are you planing to live?

-I don't know. I hope in same town where I lived as child. Only not too close to my family. Just to be on a safe side.

They both chukkle.

-How it is studyng literature? What will you do after you graduate?

-It's good. Not to hard. We are usualy concentrating on our creativity, altough we are also learning gramathic and stuff.

-And where are you planing to live after you graduate?

-We'll see-she said, giving him "the look".

They slowly dozzed into each other's eyes,

-What's your favorite Green day song?

-Time of your life.

-Yes, it is realy... beautiful song.

They chated for about and hour and had very good time.

She then walked away, promissing to see him again.

Soonly after, he saw he left piece of paper on the table.

Something was writen on it.

A phone number.

**I know I said there would be only one chapter more... But there will obiously be few more :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Malcolm is siting at his desk in his room, looking at Heather's number.

Now it is 4 pm, two days after they were on their first date, his work and classes are over for that day. He never got chance to see her that day, was very busy, and now he is thinking about calling her.

His roomate, Greg Shark, is siting on his bed, smoking weed.

-Let me ask you something, Greg-Malcolm says.-How long do you wait to call girl after first date?

-I susualy wait for gafggg or so yads-he muffled and lighted another joint.

Malcolm suddenly remembers something and calls her. She answers after fourth ring.

-Hello?-she asks.

-Oh, Heather!-Malcolm acts suprised.-Oh! I guess I misdailed. Haven't puted your number on speed dial yet. I mean, why would I do that olready, right? But, since I olready misdailed, how about going to cinema tonight?

He blursted all that out in matter of seconds.

Still, Heather managed to understand him.

-Sure, why not!-she responds.-I have no plans tonight anyway. And I realy like hanging out with you.

-We will just need to check wich movies are on.

-I just happened to hear about new romantic comedy with Jenifer Aniston tonight at 9 pm in Lion's cinema only half mile away from there-Malcolm says.-We could watch that, if You want?

-Sounds great-she responds.-We'll meet in front of cinema tonight at 8:40 pm, OK?

-OK.

-Bye.

-Bye.

They both hang up.

-That went out well-Malcolm says.

-Yeaharfighr dudere-Greg muffles.

Malcolm looks at him in disbelief.

-You need help, man-he says.

#

Heather is standing in front of mirror, tryng out clothes.

She knows she can't wear anything special in cinema, but she still wants to show Malcolm that she cares about... that what is going on between them.

She was never in serious relationship, actualy. She was always sourt of "not-fiting-in person", outsider. She briefly had boyfriend in 6th and 10th grade and had crushes on few other boys, but nothing more than that.

She is 18, like Malcolm. She never... did THAT. She knows most of girls her age did. It's not because of religion, fear or anything, she just didn't had anything serious enough with anybody to have reason for doing something that seriously...

Till now.

Heather eventualy decides to wear pink shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and red sneakers. She puts them on and walks out.

#

Malcolm has panic attack.

-Why?!-he screams.-Why me?!

He decided to get dressed for date half hour prior to it, only to discover that Greg threw up on all of his clothes and fall asleep in closet.

Only in his underwear, Malcolm stumbles in next door room, founds closet in bedroom, searches it, founds black shirt, blue jeans and blue boots number 8, puts them on and starts walking away, when he notices two girls making out on bed.

-I'm willing to keep my mouths shut if You won't report me for breaking and entery-he says and runs out, only to return to say:

-And I would like to get 500 dolars-before runing out again.

#

Malcolm runs to Heather in front of cinema.

-Hi-he says.

-Hi-she says.

-Hope I'm not late-he says.-I had some problems with... Clothes.

-No-she says.-It's o'right.

They hold hands and walk into cinema. They walk to clerk, to whom Malcolm pas for tickets and popcorns, then walk into hall.

-We're in last line-Malcolm notices.-Not realy cool, right?

-It has it's good sides-Heather smiles to him.

Malcolm's face turns red.

They sit on their seats.

Malcolm hopes that lights will be off soon.


End file.
